


Minor Inconvenience

by oceankat8



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceankat8/pseuds/oceankat8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity, Dr. Wells had to admit, was a beautiful young woman. Intelligent, clever, and beautiful. She’d be a nice match for his Barry, except for one simple thing. Barry Allen was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Inconvenience

Felicity, Wells had to admit, was a beautiful young woman. Intelligent, clever, and beautiful. She’d be a nice match for his Barry, except for one simple thing. Barry Allen was _his._

Unquestionably his, so why did he insist on running off and finding these girls? Insignificant as they are. Harrison sighed and smoothed his hand over his face and turning back to the scene that had caused this particular collaboration of thoughts in the first place: Barry and Felicity were standing close to each other, far too close, and conversing animatedly about something. There was no doubt in Dr. Well’s mind it was something to do with Barry’s new found abilities, or perhaps Felicity's mysterious friend.

But what they were talking about didn't matter to Dr. Wells. Because every gesture made trailed a little too close, every brush of skin too intimate, and every soft laugh shared was like a personal insult to him. But he couldn't let it show. Couldn't give the game away just yet.

Still.

He glanced back at the two of them, willing the possessive heat coiling in his stomach down to manageable levels. He needed only to be patient. Barry Allen was his and he would soon come to realize this.

Felicity was merely a minor inconvenience. If that.


End file.
